


1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

by Aika86



Series: 120 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 120 prompts - 120 stories, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner OS über Mary, ihr Leben und ihre Liebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

**Author's Note:**

> Auf FF.de und LJ habe ich diese Liste http://lythaa.livejournal.com/86434.html mit 120 Stichworten für eine OS-Sammlung gefunden. Ich versuche mich nacheinander daran abzuarbeiten.

Mary Campbell war eine gute Schülerin. Sie liebte Sprachen, aber noch mehr die Naturwissenschaften. Sie träumte davon später in einem medizinischen Labor zu arbeiten um Menschen helfen zu können, aber ohne die Gefahr dabei selbst getötet werden zu können. Ihre Lehrer hatten keine Ahnung, warum die blonde attraktive und höfliche Teenagerin keine Freundschaften pflegte oder warum Mary nie einen ihren mehr als zahlreichen Verehrer eine Chance gab. Niemand durfte erfahren, was Mary tat, wenn sie nicht in der Schule war. Ihr Vater, Samuel, und ihre Mutter, Deanna, hatten sie zu einer Jägerin ausgebildet. Nachts und am Wochenende schlich sie durchs Parks, Wälder oder Friedhöfe um Leichen zu verbrennen oder Vampire zu köpfen. 

 

Mary wusste, dass ihr Vater erwartet, dass sie dieses Leben weiter führte, wenn sie die Schule beendet hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie von einer langen Reihe von Jägern abstammte, dass ihre Vorfahren schon auf der Mayflower Vampire gejagt hatten, aber sie wollte dieses Leben nicht. Sie wollte ein normales, sicheres Leben. Sie wollte einen Mann, Kinder und einen sicheren Job. Die Vorstellung ihre Kinder müssten genauso aufwachsen wie sie, ständig in Furcht entdeckt zu werden, sei es von den Monstern oder von Zivilisten, ließ sie erschaudern. Beides bedeutete Ärger und beides konnte den Tod bedeuten. Ihr Vater war dem elektrischen Stuhl einmal nur um Haaresbreite entgangen. Das Gericht hatte ihn schuldig befunden, einen jungen Mann ausgeweidet zu haben. Nur dank eines befreundeten Jägers und ein einem Gefängniseinbruch konnte ihr Vater gerettet werden. Nein, Mary wollte ein anders Leben.

 

John Winchester sollte der Schüssel zu diesem anderen Leben werden. Seit einiger Zeit war sie heimlich in ihn verliebt. Der etwas geheimnisvolle Junge, der eine Klasse über ihr war, hatte es ihr einfach angetan. Sie hatte gehört, dass er allein mit seiner Mutter lebte. Der Vater sei verschwunden als John noch klein war. Aber Mary gab nicht viel auf die Gerüchte. Immer wenn John in ihrer Nähe war, spürte sie Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Heute hatte John begonnen im Diner um die Ecke zu arbeiten, weil er auf ein Auto sparte. Mary betrat das Diner. Ein schüchternes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie John hinter dem Tresen sah. Sie setzte sich schnell an einen freien Tisch. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten so sehr, dass sie das Gefühl hatte jeden Moment abzuheben. Plötzlich stand der Mann ihrer Träume vor ihr. „Was darf ich dir bringen“, fragte er mit seiner unglaublich sinnlichen Stimme. Mary spürte wie sie rot wurde. „Ähhmm... Einen Milchshake?“ Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung. Auch John schien Marys Zustand nicht entgangen zu sein. Er lächelte verschmitzt. „In einer halben Stunde ist meine Schicht zu Ende, dann können wir gemeinsamen einen Milchshake trinken. Wie wäre es für den Anfang mit einem Wasser?“ Mary konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Hatte John Winchester sie gerade wirklich zu einem Date eingeladen? Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte sie. Zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande.

 

Viel Zeit war seitdem ins Land gezogen. John war in Vietnam gewesen, ihre Eltern waren gestorben und das wichtigste Mary hatte zwei wundervolle Kinder. Das Jägerleben hatte sie lange hinter sich gelassen. Sie war keine Wandlerin mehr zwischen den Welten, sie gehörte jetzt ganz zur zivilen Welt. Doch beschlich sie von Zeit zu Zeit die Angst, dass ihr altes Leben sie einholen könnte. Heute auch wieder. Sie stand am Bett ihres jüngsten Sohnes. Ein halbes Jahr war er jetzt alt. Auf den Tag genau. Sie versuchte die dunklen Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit abzuschütteln. Sie ignorierte das ungute Bauchgefühl, ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer Jägerzeit. „Gute Nacht, Sammy!“ Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Kinderzimmer und legte sich selbst schlafen. Nichtsahnend, dass diese Nacht ihre schlimmsten Alpträume noch übertreffen würde.


End file.
